Memories of Good Old Times
by Danya Lionheart
Summary: This is story about MM/AD and their two children. PG. Read & Review!!!


Memories of Old Good Times  
  
A/N: This can be little odd at first, but it tells about Dumbledore and McGonagall and their children's life. It starts when their youngest child borns in 1968. I hope you like it. Rating is PG and pairings: MM/AD and later OC/SB. This is my first little longer fic. Read and review, please?  
  
And all belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
***  
  
Baby is born  
  
Minerva McGonagall rocked the little newborn girl in her lap, singing her a lullaby. The baby girl opened her beautiful bright blue eyes and listened to her mother's quiet humming. Minerva yawned and gently stroked the baby's  
  
head, marvelling at the miracle of a new life resting in her lap. Before long, both of them slept.  
  
A door opened and a man entered the room. He had long auburn hair with a matching beard. His blue eyes flickered with joy when he looked at his wife and little daughter. They slept so peacefully. He didn't want to  
  
wake them up, so he sat on the chair beside the bed and silently watched them.  
  
He was so lucky to have a family like this, though it was a secret. Nobody could know about the marriage between the Hogwarts Headmaster and his Deputy; nor about their children. If someone should find out, he dared not think what could happen. He had made many enemies in his life, and he never wanted them to suffer because of it. His family was the most important thing he had; he would never let anything destroy it.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again and his little boy ran across the floor to his dad. The boy's green eyes examined the sight in the front of him; his sleeping mother and little sister. Then he silently climbed onto his father's warm lap and Dumbledore wrapped his arms around the little boy. Then Dumbledore asked quietly, "What's on your mind, James? Come to look at your sister?"  
  
The boy looked at his father and asked quietly, "Is Mom okay? She is sleeping so quietly." Then, a little embarrassed, he asked, "Do you still love me, now that you have this new girl? I didn't want a little sister, I wanted a little brother." Dumbledore soothed the little boy and said that they loved him, always, no matter what, and of course they loved this new baby too, but she wasn't any more important than he was. They were both Mom's and Dad's little angels.  
  
The boy seemed to be happy with the explanation, and he snuggled down in his father's lap. Then, he jumped off and walked nearer to the bed, catching a better look at his little sister. He watched her for a moment, then turned and said, "Why is she all pink? She looks like a pig to me." Dumbledore laughed a little, and explained that all babies were pink when they born.  
  
The five year old smiled happily and left the room. Dumbledore leaned in to take a closer look at his daughter. Her little fingers were squeezing her mom's hand and her eyes were closed. Both of them seemed to be having beautiful dreams; Minerva about her little daughter and the baby...nobody knew.  
  
***  
  
Six months later  
  
It was a sunny morning. In the little house near the sea were four people sleeping in their beds. Sun lit the walls and the ceiling with its magical light, waking up a little boy in the attic room. The little boy had green eyes and  
  
messy black hair. He yawned and opened his eyes. The house was silent; his parents were still sleeping. The boy looked at the clock: 8:03 AM.  
  
He then remembered what day it was. It was his mother's birthday! Dad had bought her present last week. The boy jumped off his bed and started searching for his present. Here it was! The little packet was hidden under his  
  
bed. He took the packet out and stood up, opening the door and sneaking quietly into the corridor. He listened carefully and then reached for the door handle.  
  
There were three people in the room; the baby girl was sleeping in her cradle, and two people in a large bed. His father was snoring quietly and his mom had hidden her head under the pillow. The baby in the cradle let out a little cry, and James hurried to over to sooth his little sister. In his opinion, she was completely amazing. He couldn't stop  
  
playing with her little fingers or singing her lullabies. And how proud he had been, the first time she smiled at him!  
  
James tickled the baby and she smiled happily. Then, he leaned and took the little girl into his arms, carrying her carefully to his parent's bed. Then he started to sing:  
  
"Happy birthday to you,  
  
Happy birthday to you,  
  
Happy birthday, dear Mother!  
  
Happy birthday to you!"  
  
Minerva opened her eyes and smiled happily at her son, who was smiling from ear to ear. She felt her heart filling with joy and she opened her arms to give a big hug to her wonderful son. James hugged his mother happily, then remembering something he released her and brought his sister along into the hug.  
  
Albus heard his son singing, but he didn't open his eyes. He knew how much James loved surprising people, so he just listened and enjoyed the moment. Suddenly he felt little fingers pulling his beard, and instantly after he heard, "No, Edna, don't wake Daddy!"  
  
Albus couldn't help smiling and he opened his eyes. His daughter smiled charmingly, the way six month olds usually do. James was smiling too, and Minerva looked lightly amused. "You faker!", she reproached him, although not very seriously. Albus smiled and joined in the hug.  
  
James took his packet from the floor and handed it proudly to his mother. Minerva opened it carefully. Inside was a painting. In the painting were his mom, his dad, James and little Edna, smiling in front of their house, the sun shining.  
  
Minerva was so happy that she almost cried. Everything was perfect! Her whole family was here. Her wonderful son and beautiful daughter, and the man she loved most in the world. She started crying with joy and she heard  
  
James asking, "Dad, why is Mom crying? Did I do something wrong?" Before Dumbledore could say a word, she answered between sobs, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. You did everything right. I am just so happy! Thank you  
  
James, and don't ever forget that your dad and I love you very much." The boy nodded and said, "I love you too Mom. And Dad." Then, looking at his sister, "And you too, Edna."  
  
***  
  
The happy family went to the kitchen and Dumbledore started making their breakfast while Minerva fed the baby and James played on the floor with his toys. Albus gave James his breakfast, which consisted of porridge, an apple and two  
  
sandwiches. The boy had a pretty good appetite for a five year old.  
  
When James had gone out and Edna was sleeping in her cradle, Dumbledore came to the living room and sat on the sofa next to his wife. He put his arm around her waist and she buried her head in his chest. Then they shared a sweet, deep kiss and Minerva looked into her husband's blue eyes, drowning immediately in his love.  
  
Albus took something out of his pocket and said, "I also have a present for you."  
  
"A present for me?"  
  
"Did you think that I would have forgotten your birthday?" He handed her a little package. Minerva opened it eagerly and took out a beautiful brooch. "Oh, Albus, you didn't need to! It's wonderful, thank you!"  
  
Before he could say anything, she kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss, and for the moment they forgot everything else but each other.  
  
***  
  
Later that same day  
  
James was playing in the garden with his toys when he heard someone approach. He ran to the front door and saw an older woman in dark blue robes.  
  
"Aunt Arabella?" The boy ran towards the woman and hugged her. The woman smiled warmly and said, "Hi little man. How are you? Let me look at you! You look exactly like your mother." She smiled and James asked her eagerly, "Did you come to play with me?"  
  
"I came to celebrate your mother's birthday, but if you ask nicely, I will play with you." James' face brightened. "Really!? Can you teach me some spells?"  
  
Arabella was about to answer, when the door opened and Minerva stepped out. "Arabella? Is that you?" She hugged the older woman warmly and said, "Come in. You don't need to stand out here. How are you? How is the baby?"  
  
Arabella was Minerva's good friend. They had been in school together, wrote letters to each other when they couldn't meet, and now, they even had daughters who were the same age.  
  
Arabella just smiled at Minerva's flood of questions as she sat on the sofa. Minerva shouted upstairs, "Albus, come here! You'll never guess who we have here. It's Arabella...Arabella Figg!"  
  
Albus came downstairs and smiled warmly at their guest. "Good afternoon, Arabella. How are you?"  
  
"I'm well, thank you. And Rhonda is well too. Our baby girl has wrapped everyone around her little finger. How is your daughter...Edna, isn't it?"  
  
"She is wonderful! Come, I can show her to you." Minerva led Arabella to Edna's room, where the girl was sleeping in her cradle. Arabella bowed down to look at the sleeping child. "Oh, she is beautiful. What's her full name  
  
again? I'm sorry, I am awful at remembering names." Minerva smiled, "As if I didn't know that. Don't you remember? I was with you at Hogwarts. "She grinned and continued gently, "Her name is Edna Elisabeth Amber. Edna Taylor."  
  
Arabella asked in wonder, "Why Taylor? Why not Dumbledore or McGonagall?"  
  
Minerva sighed, "For the same reason that I don't have Albus' surname, and James doesn't have either of ours. Albus made so many enemies when he fought against Grindelwald, that we don't want to risk anything. Others can never  
  
know. Do you know what would happen, if people found out about our marriage? It would be a disaster!"  
  
"I understand, of course. But, it's a pity that you have to keep it all secret."  
  
Minerva nodded. "It is. But we can't do anything about it. And I am happy to have you, my dear friend. What would I be without you?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe more clear-thinking? Everyone says that I have been a bad influence on you."  
  
Minerva laughed. "Maybe. But thank you anyway."  
  
They walked back downstairs, where James was throwing a ball to his father. Minerva looked at Arabella and asked slowly, "Bella, I thought that we could bring our children together sometime. I think that Edna would like to be with another child her age. Maybe not now, but at least when she grows up a little."  
  
"It sounds great! We really should do it sometime."  
  
They walked nearer to the playing boy and his dad. "I didn't know there was still so much child in Albus", said Arabella, amused. Minerva grinned back. "He will never grow up. Once a child, always a child."  
  
Dumbledore has stopped playing and came over to the two women. "Are you talking about me?"  
  
"Yes." "No." The women looked at each other and grinned. Then Minerva said, "We were talking about how if we could bring our children together sometime, it would be wonderful for Edna to have company her own age."  
  
Suddenly the little boy appeared and tugged on Arabella's sleeve. "Come, you promised to teach me a spell. Please?"  
  
James looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Please?" Arabella lifted the boy into her arms. "Oh, you are a big boy now!" James said seriously, "I am not so big! I am only five." Arabella smiled and tickled him. James chuckled. "Stop Aunt Arabella! Can we go now?" "Of course. Maybe your parents can survive without us for a moment." She grinned and carried the boy into the house.  
  
Albus and Minerva chuckled, and he put his arm around his wife. They stood there, silently, in the light of the setting sun, looking only into each other's eyes. Nothing could have interrupted them, not even the occasional laughter in the house.  
  
They heard a cry from the baby's room and Minerva ran upstairs, coming back a moment later with the baby in her arms. "She is hungry."  
  
At the same time, Arabella and James came in, looking very proud. James was holding a ball and Arabella's wand. Then he said, "Look! Aunt Arabella taught me a spell." He placed the ball on the floor and pointed his wand  
  
at it. "Accio ball!" The ball flew to his hand. James smiled from ear to ear and the adults applauded. Edna started to cry again. Albus said, "She thinks she's not getting enough attention."  
  
Sometime later they said their good-byes to Arabella Figg. They waved from the door, watching the witch disappear. James went to his own room in the attic, while Minerva rocked Edna to sleep. The little girl fell asleep easily. Her mother placed her in her cradle and sang her a lullaby. Once the baby was sleeping soundly, Albus came and kissed his wife gently. They went together to their bedroom, kissing good night once more, before falling asleep.  
  
It wasn't long before the little house was silent again. 


End file.
